Love in the Sky
by fadi25402702
Summary: When Link gets assigned a task by Mayor Gaepora, what will Pipit do about him having to work with a farmer from Cumulon? Slash, and has a whole new sky island I made up, with a few new characters. WARNING WARNING: Mature content at last chapter.
1. The Night Before the Race

Love in the Sky

The lunch hall in Skyloft's very own Knight Academy is quite lively with chatter this evening. It's the evening before the annual flying competition that decides which competitor can be promoted to knighthood. People from all the islands of the sky come to see and compete in this race. Knighthood is a rank revered throughout the whole sky.

In the midst of the full hall, Link sits with his best friend Pipit, who is already a knight, in front of their newly met friends, Coney and Flynn. They come from the neighboring island of Cumulon. But even though growing up in the same place, Coney is a knight that has blonde hair that he styles up, and Flynn hasn't reached knighthood yet and has dark hair. They both have the same build, slightly muscular and stocky, but different heights. Coney is about four inches shorter than Flynn.

"So how do you guys practice flying over here?" Flynn says to spike a conversation.

"Oh I just do the usual. Going through hoops, practicing spirals, but of course I've already won the race once. I'm not supposed to go in it anymore." Pipit answers with a sheepish smile towards the end.

"Wait, so what about you, Link?" Flynn readdresses the question to him.

"Me?" Link says with a laugh. "I don't really practice. I mean, I drift lazily through the clouds most of the time." Link says. It's not something that will scare the competition but it's the truth. And Pipit evidently seems annoyed about it. He wants Link to win, but can't see it happening with that attitude.

"Haha. Oh well, you'll probably do fine." Flynn says. "I normally have a set time every day to practice for an hour or so. Yeah, you can see I'm psyched to win this, but unfortunately there can only be one winner." He adds with a disappointed face.

Raucous laughter comes from down the table. The group's heads turn to see what all the commotion is about. Most of it is coming from an already drunk guy with an enormous, red pompadour. He seems to be throwing his weight around wherever his drunken footsteps lead him across the table, poking fun at all the competitors.

"Who is that ass?" Coney asks, inquisitive as ever.

"Groose." Link and Pipit say in unison while rolling their eyes. "He's old enough to drink and he hasn't even won the race a single time yet." Link adds.

"Wow" Coney and Flynn now say in unison sarcastically.

Some people are already starting to file out of the hall; they obviously want a good night's rest for tomorrow. But only a few people leave, the seniors, because now, with the Knight Academy so crowded, the mess hall has to clear away the tables and set sleeping mats for every competitor to sleep on, while the seniors can sleep in their cozy dorms. While Pipit is a knight, he is not a senior. Seniors are the best of knights.

The mats have been set and Pipit and Link choose mats at a corner, so they don't hear Groose's obnoxious, drunk hiccups. They have already undressed to t-shirts and their cozy pajamas and are already on their mats.

"What's wrong?" Link asks Pipit in a loud whisper. "You haven't been talking a lot. Like you usually do." His golden hair shading his worried face. Pipit thinks that it's extremely cute Link is worried about him, but he can't think about that, he's supposed to be upset at him.

"You just lazily fly through the clouds?" Pipit asks Link, referring to what Link said earlier "You barely do even that. You had the whole last week to practice at all and you didn't. Are you serious about being a knight?" Pipit asks Link. Link becomes defensive because of this.

"Okay, so you're better at flying than me and it comes easy to you, but what if I know I'm not gonna win?" Link retorts back at Pipit hurt. He turns his head away from Pipit and feigns going to sleep.

"Link?" Pipit asks for a sign. "Link, come on. I don't link it when you get mad at me. I'm sorry." He knows that's not an acceptable apology. "Link, look at me." Pipit says reaching for Link's shoulder to turn, but he's stuck under the blanket which is sown on to the mat. "Link?" He's almost got him but he pulls the blanket to its limit and it rips from its seams, its sound permeates throughout the mess hall. Pipit lies as still as a rock trying to hear for any signs of someone waking up. Luckily, no one wakes up, but unfortunately, foam is spilling from his sleeping mat and his mat is so depleted of it that it sinks to the floor.

"Ughh." Pipit says in annoyance. Now he can't even sleep comfortably. He tries to switch positions every second but can never win at finding the right one, the floor is too hard to sleep on.

Finally, defeated, Pipit whispers to Link. "Um, Link?" No answer comes. "Ca—can I sleep with you?" There isn't any light in the room, but Pipit is probably blushing hard enough to cast a bright red glow. "My mat broke and I can't sleep comfortably. I'm sorry for being mean to you." Link's face is still turned away from Pipit, but it's a similar shade of scarlet.

Silence for a few seconds. And then Link moves to the far side of his mat, enough for Pipit to fit in. Pipit, taking the hint, gives a word of thanks while getting out of his mat. He squeezes in with Link and he decides not to face Link, it would be too embarrassing to smell Link's golden locks while breathing on his neck. When Pipit gets comfortable, and their backs are barely touching, it surprises them both that no one wakes up from the sound of their rapidly beating hearts.

Outside, the sky is brooding with storm clouds. Skyloft doesn't experience rain, it's too high above the cloud line for that, but thunder and lightning are present, and very dangerous. People have known to die from the mere electricity around a thunderbolt. Some people have even gone deaf in Skyloft from the strong thunder roars. Link is terrified of thunder; he's scared by the thought of feeling so puny by those terrible sounds.

And by a thin chance of bad luck, a thunder storm commences. What Link has feared will happen, happens. The first roar is always tolerable,because it's from far away. But by the third one, it seems as if the monster that caused that roar is close enough to see outside the window! The next forces a short whimper from Link's mouth. This gets Pipit's attention, but he almost disregards it until the fifth, a relatively loud one, makes Link almost jump from the mat. Now Link is slightly shivering in anxiety for the next one and Pipit feels Link's tremors on his back. Out bursts a tremendous thunder roar which startles Link so much he turns around and faces Pipit's back, shivering and with a shaky breath.

Pipit now recognizes Link's breath on his back and realizes Link's absolutely terrified. He turns around and can see the top of Link's golden head facing his chest. And then a tremulous thunder boom envelopes them in vibrations, its power so strong Link grasps Pipit's shirt for comfort. Pipit's taken aback by this at beginning, but then throws his arm around Link and pulls him closer. By each blast Link holds Pipit tighter and breaths heavier upon his chest.

For the whole thunder storm, they stay like that, in each other's arms. Link breathing on Pipit's chest, Pipit breathing on Link's hair. Link can feel Pipit's underlying muscles whilst Pipit can smell the aroma from Link's hair. And when the thunder storm subsides, that's how they fall into slumber, peacefully.


	2. Promises

Hi people who read my story! Thanks for that review, pipitlinkfan, by the way. And I will try to add chapters daily, unless I finish the story early. Which, most likely I will! So anyways, Thanks and remember, It's not going to have the ubiquitous Pipit is bereft for Link's absence in his search for Zelda stuff. There's going to be jealousy. There's going to be secrets. And there's going to be some stinky stuff, too! You'll see what I mean in the later chapters.

* * *

The morning of the race starts bright and early. Link awakes to Pipit bringing him his breakfast of mostly fruits and vegetables. They will have to eat on the mats because everyone's too busy preparing for the race that nobody has time to bring out the tables. Link stares at his plate in disbelief.

"What is this?" He looks at Pipit skeptically.

"You need simple sugars so you can use their energy faster. If you don't have energy, neither will your loftwing." He says as if we all learned it in third grade. Link gives up and eats a banana. When he looks up from taking a bite, he catches Pipit staring at him and blushing. Pipit quickly darts his eyes away.

"What?" Link asks, now self-conscious. "Am I eating the banana wrong, or something?"

"No, it's just that…" Pipit tries to gather his words "You're cute when you're cranky." He says laughingly. Now Link begins to blush angrily.

"Wow, thanks. Cause' that's such a compliment." He says annoyed. But he's still blushing and can't quite look Pipit straight in the face.

"Hey, Link?" Pipit asks his best friend "Are you still mad? About yesterday?" memories of last night's argument rush back, but then memories of the lovely embrace come along with them.

"No." Link answers. Similar memories come to him too. "I promise I'll do my best." He says sheepishly "I'm actually sorry for acting like a little kid. I got angry like one and…scared like one." He's referring to his fear of thunder.

"You don't have to win. Just be careful not to disappoint Zelda. Haha." Pipit says eating a sandwich. "You don't want to get on her bad side. She really wants to do the ceremony with you."

"Yeah, you're right" Link contemplates on all the punishments she might give him for not winning. "Losing is not an option anymore." He jokes smiling at Pipit. They both laugh warmly.

It's currently seven o'clock and the race begins at eight. Many competitors have filed out of the Knight Academy to get in some last-minute training, Link thinks instead of training to go to the Goddess Statue where Zelda is. She wanted to talk about something with him.

"Hey, Pipit. I'm gonna go to the Goddess Statue. Zelda's probably there waiting for me." Link informs Pipit.

"Okay, I'll see you at the race then." Pipit says smiling. And they split paths.

When Link reaches the Goddess Statue, he's greeted by Zelda. His friend since childhood is delighted to see him; she holds a harp close to her chest.

"Hey!" she says "Guess what I got for the ceremony?" She questions holding up the very answer.

"Oh, I don't know. It couldn't be a harp, could it?" Link says jokingly.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" She goes along with the joke. They hug and walk over to the statue.

"So what's up? Why'd you want to talk?" He asks her when they sit down on the steps under the Goddess's shade. She looks pensively towards the ground.

"It's just that…" She can't quite gather her words "Would—will you try your best at the race. I don't want to do the ceremony with anyone else but you." She gets those words off her shoulders and then looks at Link pleadingly.

"You're the second person I had to promise that to today." Link says laughingly "Yeah, I'll try my best."

"Well that's great! Then I have no doubt in you. You're an astounding flyer, Link. If you just try your best, and you're determined in winning, then I know there's no chance of you losing! Thanks!" She amazes Link with her confidence in him. If anyone can trust him that much, he should be able to trust himself. Zelda stands up and looks at the nearby sundial.

"Oh, the Goddess! It's almost time for the race! Quick, get geared up and head towards the town plaza! HURRY!" She yells at Link to prepare for the race. She worries too much, Link thinks.

Link has gotten all he needs for the race and is in the crowded town plaza trying to fit through the crowd of native Skyloftians, foreign Cumulonians, and other various islanders. Out from the crowd comes a familiar hand and grabs Link's. Pipit pulls him out of the mess to the rim of the cheering crowd "There you are!" He says relieved Link's here "I was beginning to worry for you." Pipit is inspecting Link's outfit, and critiquing tiny things like sleeves and collars just like a mother would.

"Gosh Pipit, I'm fine!" Link says trying to swat those firm hands away.

"You think I'm gonna let you go like this?" He's fixing Link's collar a little too close to for comfort. "Okay…" Pipit lets out a great sigh "You'll be fine, don't panic."

"I'm not the one panicking." Link says truthfully. Pipit looks at him a little annoyed, but more proud that his friend is going to actually do this. He finishes Link's collar so close to Link's face that his affectionate instincts get the best of him. He leans in for a quick and tiny peck on the cheek, a kiss so little it was never noticed by anyone in the crowd.

"Okay, I think you're acceptable. Now go on and do your best like you promised!" Pipit says to cover up the kiss and pushes a confused and slightly blushing Link towards the center of the plaza where there's a whole congregation of competitors. They are all listening to the instructors and the mayor, Gaepora, dictate the rules out to them. Link was too befuddled by that kiss to even hear what the rules were, but he's listened to them every year so he understands the gist. Basically, it's an obstacle course through the sky with hoops and barriers to retrieve and return with a statuette of a loftwing resting on a hovering platform.

So before he knows it, he's standing in a line of side-by-side opponents, ready to jump off, and he looks back to see Pipit and Zelda jumping and cheering for him. He remembers the promise he made to both of them and it is that drive that makes him have to win. He has to do it for his friends and himself!


	3. The Race

Hey, guys! Here's another chapter to _Love in the Sky._ I really enjoy reading all of your reviews, thanks a lot! Sorry if there's not much lovey-dovey stuff yet. But there will be in the next chapter, so please have a little patience with me.

* * *

BAM! The sound of the gun shot marks the beginning of the race and it's a mad sprawl to leap off the dock and call your loftwing first. Link, luckily for his short stature he can pass through the screaming, bulky mad-men like Groose, is third to ride his crimson loftwing and start the race. Everyone is fervently flying with such vigor, some with a pure lust in their eyes, some with a calm goal in their minds.

Link still keeps third position but notices it might be hard to with all the pandemonium happening behind him. All of his opponents have gotten on their loftwings at this point. The first obstacle, a floating wall, seems easy enough to Link, but then he catches sight of Flynn, the guy he met last night, maneuver a spin while flying over the wall. Link knows spins increase a loftwing's velocity, thanks to Pipit, and he can't let Flynn out do him. Link executes a perfect spin up and over the wall better than Flynn, but still couldn't pass him!

Over on Skyloft, Pipit notices Link's amazing strategy and is astounded by how much of a skilled flyer Link actually is! Everyone becomes exhilarated by Link's impressive moves, especially Zelda, she is absolutely elated. Coney stands beside Pipit, arms crossed, nodding affirmatively at Link's moves.

"Hey, do you guys have a thing?" He asks Pipit out of the blue. Pipit is confused about what he's talking about.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asks Coney to repeat himself.

"For each other, I mean. Flynn was talking about it this morning, I don't know." Coney says instead

"Uh…we…" Pipit is redder than Link's loftwing.

"Never mind, forget I even told you." He says shaking his head. And that's how they end the conversation.

Link only focuses on overriding Flynn. The second obstacle proves to be a challenge, three unaligned hoops and you must pass through all of them for receiving credit. Flynn, who's right in front of him, makes beautiful twisting and spinning turns that make the crowd cheer for him and that increase his speed. Link can't allow for Flynn to win, he must be better than perfect. The hoops come close and Link swishes through them so perfectly and at such sharp angles that it astounds the crowd and forces them to yell louder! If that was even possible.

Pipit and Zelda almost become deaf from the roar of the crowd. Nevertheless, they are both filled with pride.

At this moment, Link is in second place while Flynn is in first. Flynn finally notices his worthy adversary for the skilled flyer he is. The next and last obstacle is a colossal island with a pool at the top and many waterfalls streaming down from its edge. Under the island is a platform where the winning statuette reposes on. Flynn has to crisscross in between those many waterfalls, retrieve the statuette, and get out from under the island before Link can. Too late. While he was making a plan, Link passed him and is already through the waterfalls with the statuette in his hands! "_Great!"_ Link thinks "_half of the race is done"_. Link still has to get back to Skyloft in one piece. Through the berserk hordes of competitors. Without getting mauled to death on the way back. _"Great…"_ Link thinks once again a little bit sarcastically this time.

"Is that him? Oh the Goddess, is that him!" Zelda is practically praying to the Goddess to let it be Link that caught the statuette, but Pipit's keen eyes already see what's happened and they are pleased.

Link is faced with a thousand furious people that just want to rip that statuette from his hands. He's veers down, then evades left, and finally has to resort to plummeting so close to the clouds he can smell the water condensation.

"He's so close to the edge! Be careful, Link! Don't you care about living!" Zelda is ecstatic from this adrenaline rush, while Pipit is completely calm and calculating Link's strategies.

Link gains a fair amount of distance towards Skyloft because not many people dare to venture that close to the troposphere. But then Link catches a quick glimpse of a red pompadour. And out of the baby blue come Groose and his goons holding eggs!

"Let's see you dodge this!" He bellows. They all chuck the eggs at once and Link is trapped in between an incoming Flynn and hurtling eggs the size of footballs. Before he knows it, two eggs strike him at full force and knock him off his loftwing below the cloud line. His loftwing dives in for him and then they're both gone; with the statuette.

"No…no!" Zelda is in complete shock. So is Pipit, his eyes are wide open and nothing in the sky could be heavier than his regret. The whole crowd is in disarray, not just because the best competitor is nowhere to be seen, but partly because the only means of winning is now under the clouds.

Mayor Gaepora silences the crowd with his commanding voice and speaks. All competitors hover silently to listen to him.

"I regret announcing this bite of bad news." He looks solemnly to the crowd "Link, with the statuette in his hands, has fallen below the clouds. The race must cancel to form a search party so that we may—" He was cut off by an onlooker.

"Look!" the onlooker is pointing near the spot Link fell. "Is that him?" And surely enough, out emerges Link, on his crimson loftwing, riding the air currents up and towards Skyloft.

Tears stream Zelda's face, and a singular teardrop gently streaks Pipits before he wipes it off. The audience is erratic with applause and cheers. The competitors are so frozen in shock that they stay afloat in their spots while Link gains distance.

The first to awake from their trance is Flynn, and, seizing the opportunity with renewed vigor, he dive-bombs straight at Link's hand and snatches the statuette before his very eyes.

Most of the Skyloftians scream for Link to regain his prize, while most of Cumulonians cheer for Dylan to keep going. "ASSHOLEEE!" Zelda yells. She can't control her temper in this frenzy of emotion!

Flynn caught Link completely off guard, but as fast as he lost it, Link regained his composure and formulated a plan. Now, he is rushing to get to Flynn. By this time, Flynn and Link are almost at Skyloft, it's basically just yards away. Link spirals skyward with all of what he's got and not until he's directly above Flynn does he leap off his loftwing and skydive towards the statuette. He's within an inch of it until he grasps it and holds on to it for dear life; Flynn's speed has sharply decreased due to the extra weight and the quick jerk Link caused to happen forced Flynn to let go of his trophy.

"YEEAAAA! GO LINK!" Zelda's enthusiasm hasn't ever been crazier. And Pipit is completely filled to the brim with emotions while Coney yells a curse of defeat.

The throng of people at the plaza goes insane from the best race they've ever seen in their lives! Link is absolutely elated when he finally gets to Skyloft. Immediately when landing at the center of the plaza on his loftwing, it collapses to the ground exhausted. Pipit rushes to Link to hug him. Then the hoots and whistles come swooning from the crowd. The hug sustains so long Zelda has to pry Pipit off of Link to get a hug herself. This makes the crowd, including Gaepora, warm-heartedly laugh; and it makes Pipit blush mad. Gaepora has to interrupt this to officially rank Link as a knight. He walks over to Link and looks at him proudly…

"I hereby declare Link, this courageous, young man…" Link was applauded to "…a knight!" The crowd hurrahs in unison. Link casts a sideways glance to Pipit and Zelda; smiles, content he fulfilled his promise; and then speaks.

"Thank you, mayor, for this honor." He gives his gratitude. Gaepora now addresses the people of Skyloft and Cumulon.

"The annual Race of Knighthood has ended! Thank you all for joining us this momentous day!" Most people retire to their houses happy, some Cumulonians leave Skyloft a little disappointed. But nevertheless, the ceremony with Zelda must begin, and then in the evening a party will be thrown in the Knight Academy celebrating Link's achievement.


	4. The Bath Room

Hey, guys! I can't believe my first published story is receiving such positive feedback! I'm brimming with joy, and can't wait to give you more! So this chapter is probably more of what you were looking for. Nothing..."dirty"...yet. But it has some...stuff. Read and find out. I have many twists to the cliche Skyward Sword, which I absolutely do not own a single asset of, motifs through out this story. Please, tell me what you like and don't like about what's different than other PipitXLink stories. And thank you so much for taking the time to read my fan fiction!

* * *

On their way to the Goddess Statue, almost right after the race, Link and Zelda are met with random neighbors that congratulate Link on his spectacular achievement. This fills Link with courage and pride. Pipit has already said bye and is going to help with the preparations of the party. Link and Zelda reach near the top of the Goddess, alone, thanks to their loftwings, and on top of the Goddess's hands; Zelda breathes a long, happy sigh and addresses Link.

"I wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else. Not in a million years." She looks at him content, and hands him a weathered string necklace. It's decorated with tiny plumages of different baby loftwings after they had shed their baby feathers, and the pendant it holds is a red bird that looks just like the bird on the Hylian Shield Link sees in the Bazaar every now often.

"Wow…it's beautiful." Link can only muster. He's brimming with joy from this gift.

"Thanks, I knew you'd love it!" Zelda says with a broad grin on her face. She then hugs Link, and he hugs her back. "Come on, let's go to the Academy. You need your rest for tonight's party." She says pulling away.

When Link reaches the Academy, he collapses on the bed and takes a nap for a few hours, exhausted. When he wakes up, he's fully recharged and walks out of his room to the mess hall to eat something. He's startled when he's met with the whole Academy yelling "Congratulations!" for him. The mess hall is decorated with confetti, streamers, and a banner that says "Congratulations!" Everyone crowds around him saying words of praise or asking questions in awe.

"Hey! Let our hero eat, at least." Zelda says with crossed arms and a scrutinizing face.

"That's not fair, Zelda. You got the most time with him today." This was received with laughter and a red face from Zelda. Red with anger and embarrassment.

When Link gets comfortable in between Zelda and Pipit on a table, everyone huddles around him like a group of ducklings, asking him questions like: "When are you going to do your first quest as a knight?" or "What were you thinking that time Flynn stole the statuette right from your hands?" or "Did you see the Surface when you went under?"

He almost felt overwhelmed, but answered them quickly. "I don't really know, Mayor Gaepora will tell me tomorrow. I thought that I had to get it back or I couldn't live with myself. And I didn't fall far enough to see anything; I was still in the cloud line when my loftwing caught me." He was like a treasure to them, because it's not every year that a Skyloftian wins; sometimes, Cumulonians win the race. Link didn't know it was this rewarding to win the race, if he had, he might've practiced.

An hour after the party ended, Link decides he wants to take a hot bath to relax. He walks across the hall with nothing but his underwear on. Luckily, Pipit wasn't patrolling the hallway at the moment. _Where has Pipit been?_ Link thinks. He hasn't talked a lot to Link after the race. _And why did he kiss me…?_ Memories of that tiny kiss pester him. He feels he should get a little acknowledgement of his achievement from one of his best friends, but then feels guilty for wanting attention. _I just need to relax_, he thinks when he enters the bath room. After stripping his singular article of clothing, he pushes the lever on the water-bearing contraption to cause the water to flow. When filled, he steps in and feels it's a little too hot, but then gets used to it and immerses his whole body up to his head in the bath.

"Ahhh…" He says a little too loudly. It's just that the water is so soothing to his tense muscles. Its warmth makes him so sleepy he doesn't notice footsteps across the hallway until they enter the bath room and startle Link. It's Pipit, wearing a towel around his waist, his chest muscles are easily visible.

"Oh, hey, Link. Didn't expect to see you here." The older knight says with a smile.

"H—Hi." Link says a bit flustered by Pipit's piercing eyes in the dark. Pipit walks inside the bath, opposite of Link, and then, when his waist is inside the water, removes the towel he had on with a long sigh of relief, and places it on the rim of the bath. This makes Link want to squirm. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Pipit asks Link something.

"Hey, Link? I wasn't too officious, was I?" He says with a guilty face.

"What?" Link asks "Could you say that in Hyrulian, Please?" Link says jokingly. They both laugh, just like old times.

"I mean," Pipit says with a new snicker on his face "was I too overbearing before the race? I didn't mean to get you into so much danger…" The snicker is gone and replaced with a frown. Pipit scratches the side of his face shyly. Pipit never wanted to hurt Link; he just wanted Link to do his best. And seeing Pipit care for his feelings is endearing to Link.

"No no, you got it all wrong." He says to Pipit "If it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have even won." Link can't look at Pipit in the eyes "Thanks. You're a good friend." This makes Pipit blush and laugh nervously, but nonetheless happy because Link isn't upset at him.

Link doesn't know where to look except at Pipit's abdominals, mesmerized; then, realizing what he's doing, he averts his eyes quickly.

"Haha. Like what you see?" Pipit says with an annoying grin on his face. Link is dumbstruck at what to say. "I go to the Academy's gym every weekday." Pipit says raising his eyebrows and gesturing towards his fabulous muscles.

"Pfft." Link gives a raspberry of incredulity. "Yeah, right. You're a twig compared to me." This makes Pipit scoff.

"Ha! You wish you had these beauties." Pipit gropes his pectorals so seductively it makes Link shake his head away from his dirty thoughts. They both laugh simultaneously, and all is as it was between the two boys.

Link yawns after a few minutes in the bath, Pipit does the same. "We should probably go to sleep. Mayor Gaepora will want to see you tomorrow to give you your quest." He says.

"Yeah, okay." Link says through another yawn. But before Link can say anything else, Pipit rises, revealing all, and struts towards his towel to place it around his waist.

"You coming?" He asks, as if nothing has happened to make Link's blood boil at 100 degrees Celsius.

"Y—yeah, in a bit. You go without me." Link looks down at the soapy water. _Why would I move out of the water if I have an erection?_ He indiscernibly whispers to himself.

"What was that?" Pipit asks him; his keen ears can pick up the softest of sounds.

"Nothing. I'll go to sleep in a bit." Link says to Pipit with a believable smile.

"Alright, just don't fall asleep in here. We wouldn't want a prune meeting with the mayor tomorrow." He says leaving the bath room. Link has to wait a whole two minutes before his hormones abate. _Gosh, I'm so stupid. I probably seemed like a fool to him_, he thinks when he enters his room and falls asleep on his bed.


	5. Registration

Hey, guys! You know, I've been writing this whole series while listening to Skyward Sword music. I feel so authentic! I love reviews, by the way. They make me so happy! Please review, if you want to share your opinion with me. And thank you to those that do review this story. Anyways, next chapter will leave you thinking. It's when the rising action actually begins. You know, when the problem actually arises. But anyways, I love all of my visitors. Thank you guys so much, you guys give me so much encouragement. If I get a lot of reviews, I'd be more than willing to put in a chapter more than once a day. *wink wink*

* * *

It's eight in the morning and Link is sleeping peacefully in his bed with only a shirt and boxers. The soft sunlight filters through the blinds of the window and reaches his blissful face. His golden hair, complemented by the sunlight, covers his face delicately and lifts slightly at every breath.

Pipit is already dressed in his mustard tunic when he walks in Link's room and sees him lying on his bed in splendid slumber…

"LINK!" He yells eyes wide with horror. "GET-YOUR-ASS-UP!" He shouts emphasizing every syllable while thrashing Link back and forth on his bed. "You're going to be late! Mayor Gaepora wants you there at eight-thirty!" Pipit is all about formalities, and when he sees Link sleeping in on his quest registration, it is all he can do to not stand there and gaze at Link sleeping blissfully in his boxers so cute-like.

Link awakes with a groan. "Hnng…okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." He groggily says to Pipit who is now on top of Link. Pipit can feel a projection from Link's waist on his back, and Link can feel Pipit's tunic brush upon it. Realization sets in on Link before it does to Pipit. "Okay! Okay! I'm up, let's go!" Link says pushing Pipit off and gearing up with his new, green tunic. _Oh, the_ _Goddess! Did he feel it? Did he feel my boner?_ Link worriedly thinks when getting his things ready.

They rush into the mess hall, where practically nobody is at this time on a weekend. Pipit hands Link some coffee and a skyfruit. On their way to the Goddess Statue, where Mayor Gaepora will be waiting for them, Pipit stops Link before the steps to check if everything is acceptable. It has a stark similarity to the check-up before the race.

"Oh, not this again." Link says rolling his eyes. Memories of a particular kiss begin to vex him again. "I'm fine." But Pipit doesn't listen to him, he just goes on with straightening the tunic, adjusting the gloves, and finally shifting the green cap to where it fits snug on Link's head. And then he pulls it below Link's eyes. "Hey!" Link yells. "That wasn't nice." Link pouts while readjusting the cap, but Pipit just laughs warm-heartedly.

"Haha. I don't know why I fuss so much about you." Pipit says sincerely. Their faces are close together and Pipit is looking Link over to see if he missed a spot.

"Well could you tell me when you find out?" Link says while rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it's because…I really care about you." Pipit is looking right at Link. After what seems an eternity, Link responds.

"Yeah…maybe it is…" He says with a rosy blush on his face. _Wow, nice choice of words, Link_. He scolds himself.

"Go up there and be super polite. Mayor Gaepora is very imposable." The older knight advises the rookie. And with that, he gives Link a fierce hug and ends it before Link could even give it back. "You'll do fine with your first quest, it'll be easy." He says winking to Link traversing the stairs up to the Goddess's Statue.

After a few minutes of waiting on a nearby bench, Pipit spots Link come down the stairs. "How was it?" He asks his friend.

"I'm cleaning loftwing stables down on Cumulon, starting immediately." Link says blatantly.

"What?" Pipit asks in disbelief.

"Yup." Link says "What fun." sarcasm evident in his voice. Cumulon was named what it is because it is so low to the cloud line that sometimes the peaks of cumulus clouds smother the town in a choking embrace. It's mostly a farming island, what with all the water condensation, being so near to the clouds. But nevertheless, cleaning a loftwing stable is a very degrading "quest" to be doing. "Oh, and Flynn volunteered to let me stay with him." Link adds in.

"Who?" Pipit asks incredulously, even though he knows what Link said.

"Flynn. Don't you remember? The guy we talked to two nights ago." Link unnecessarily explains to him. They've already started walking to the plaza so that Link can leave off to his duty immediately.

"Yeah, I remember." Pipit doesn't exactly _like_ Flynn. _Ughh, why must the Goddess decide for them to be together?_ _He better not mess with my Link_. Pipit thinks. He is very protective of Link. "Aren't you afraid he's going to rip you in to pieces?" Pipit says. "I mean, you basically stole his chance of being a knight this year."

"I thought about it." Link responds "But then again, he doesn't seem the one to hold grudges." Link explains. "I can't believe I get stuck with cleaning stables."

"You're not gonna really have time to _talk_ with Flynn, are you?" Pipit says, concentrating, while looking at the ground.

"Would you get off Flynn's case?" Link says. He doesn't know why Pipit is so fixated on Flynn. "Mayor Gaepora says I can fly over here to eat lunch, Cumulon isn't that far from here, but I have to eat breakfast and dinner there." They are almost at the plaza. "And Flynn—"

"Oh, not Flynn again." Pipit cuts off Link while rolling his eyes. Link sighs and continues.

"Flynn says he'll feed me for free. Which is better? Paying for food or getting it free?" Link asks Pipit the questions now.

"Whatever. Just finish your task fast and get back home." Pipit says with a smile on his face. They are at the dock in the plaza, nobody is around, and Pipit is back to critiquing Link. He pushes Link's golden bangs aside and Link blinks in discomfort.

"Ugh, how many times have I told you? I'm fine." Link says annoyed while fixing his hair back to how it was. Pipit seizes the opportunity to pull his green cap down and over his face for the second time.

"Aggh!" Link groans in anger. Pipit is laughing and link punches his older friend on the shoulder. "Haha…" Link says with mock laughter. "I'll see you for lunch, or maybe not." He sticks his tongue out at Pipit while taking a step away, but his hand is caught by the older knights'.

"I think you're forgetting something." Pipit says, looking at Link dead on when he turns around to see him, hand still captured.

"And what is that?" Link inquires with raised eyebrows. Pipit pulls Link in close in a strong embrace. Link is enveloped by the older boy's arms.

"A hug." Pipit says nonchalantly, holding Link's waist in one hand and Link's wrist up in the other. Their chests could hold a sheet of paper between them when Pipit pulls them in close to each other.

"Gosh, you hug me a lot." Link says, blushing. But he's not complaining.


	6. The Farmer on Cumulon

This is the chapter where the plot actually begins to ascend. The problem isn't exactly clear, but it will be as plain as day in the next chapter. Sorry, for this being a relatively short one. Compared to all my other chapters, this is the shortest, having exactly 1,000 words. oh well, I think it has some interesting stuff, so it makes up for it. By the way, this is where the "stinky" stuff gets involved. you'll see.

* * *

After the hug, Link and Pipit make their goodbyes and Link calls his loftwing. Cumulon isn't far from Skyloft width-wise; but since it's very close to the cloud line, it's deeper down than most islands. Nonetheless, Link gets there in a minute's time. He sees mostly grass and one, single stream that divides the island into halves. There's a village with many windmills nearby, and a loftwing stable. He walks over towards the village, across the thin stream, and sees Flynn running towards him.

"Hey, Link!" He says to Link panting when he gets to him. "I can't believe you're here! Come, I'll show you to my house and then you can get started with your work." He says giddy with excitement. He's not wearing a shirt, and come to think of it; Link is also very hot in his tunic. He presumes it's due to the increased humidity.

Flynn's house is modest, but it's so close to the stables that you can smell the stench before you step inside. After Flynn shows Link around his small, one-bedroom house, he shows him the stables.

"They've been a little neglected…" He doesn't exaggerate when he leads him inside the source of the reek. The thin, wooden pillars have been encrusted dirt, and the metal beams have rusted from the high water condensation in the air. Flynn and Link have already started sweating from the humidity, and Flynn isn't even wearing a bulky tunic!

"The loftwings are out flying, they'll be here after lunch." Flynn explains "So basically what you have to do is," Flynn says, carrying a pail of water and a swab from the back room "get most of the crust from the pillars and the beams." He says while handing over the pail and swab to Link. Link accepts the items and places them next to the nearest pillar. He kneels down and looks questioningly at the wood, but begins to wet the swab and scrub the wood.

"No no." Flynn says superciliously. He kneels behind Link and takes the back of Link's hand in his firm one. "You gotta put some elbow grease on it." He says while vigorously shaking Link's hand against the wood. After a few seconds, when Flynn stops shaking, Link tries to catch his breath. Warm blossoms are upon his cheeks, partly from the exhausting exercise, and partly from Flynn's breath upon his neck. But Flynn just stays there, holding Link's hand.

"Uh—um…" Link interrupts Flynn's repose. "I think I got it." He says down in embarrassment.

"Oh! Okay…" Flynn responds, and lets go. "Well, I've got to herd the sky sheep. I'll be back after lunch to see your progress." He warns Link sternly, but then laughs to himself. Link politely chuckles at Flynn's horrendous acting before he walks out.

Link doesn't finish four pillars, out of what seems like twenty, before it's already time for him to fly to Skyloft for lunch. His arms are aching.

When he gets there, the afternoon sunshine beats down on him so strongly that he quickens his tread to the Academy's mess hall. Pipit is nowhere to be found when Link arrives. Disappointed, Link plods to the buffet-style line and attempts to pick up a tray. His arms, weak from exhaustion, won't allow it. A very familiar hand comes from beside Link and picks one up for him.

"Let me get that for you." Pipit says to the rookie knight.

"You're here!" Link says happily. It seems as if Pipit was off patrolling and rushed to get here. This thought comforts Link.

After Pipit acquires Link's desired foods, they both head to a seat, Pipit sitting across from Link. There is a sky chicken sandwich, a glass of skyfruit juice, and a bowl of nuts Pipit brought in from the trees outside of the waterfall cave. Link picks up the sandwich but puts it right back down after taking a feeble bite and emitting a pained groan. His arms scream in disagreement.

"You're really that sore?" Pipit asks Link, concern evident in his face. "Did Flynn work you too hard?" He says while picking up Link's sandwich and feeding him it. Memories of Flynn flood back to Link. Flynn's joy of Link's arrival, his breath upon Link's neck, his chest against Link's back.

"No." Link barely gets out, almost choking on his bite. "He…didn't do anything." Link looks straight at his tray. Suspicion suffuses into Pipit's face, but right now, he disregards it because Link has to finish eating so he can get back to Cumulon.

Pipit feeds him the last bite of the sandwich and holds Link's glass of skyfruit juice for him. Then unnecessarily, he dabs Link's face clean with a napkin much to Link's annoyance.

"Hey, I can do that myself, you know." Link says "You act as if I'm a helpless kid, not as if my arms are just a bit sore." Pipit consequently ceases at Link's complaint.

"Gosh, I remember when you used to let me do that stuff to you." Pipit says, a little bit more to himself than to Link. "You would do anything I said." His face rests on his propped-up hand in a dream-like pose. "If only you were like that now." He says. _I could do anything I wanted to you…_ his thoughts continue his rambling.

"Oh, shut up." Link says, with an incredulous, blushing face. "You would probably just treat me like a baby." He tries to explain to himself.

"Yeah…right." Pipit sarcastically says with a smile. He begins to feed Link the nuts he brought. Link is embarrassed to have Pipit feed him because he doesn't want to be hand-fed, but also because every time Pipit's caring, weathered hands brush up on his lips, it heightens Link's temperature by a thousandth of a degree, but, nonetheless, heightens it. And every time Pipit sweeps his finger across the corners of Link's mouth to get morsels of food off, it does something tingly to Link's core.


	7. Muscle Potion

Hey, readers! It's so rewarding being a writer. You get to know people enjoy reading your hard work, and that they want more! So anyways, this chapter might make remlit fans ooh in interest. Could you believe I used to accidentally call remlits gremlins? Well, I did. Now, I know better. But, aside from me, let's talk more about me. No, I'm just kidding. Go on and read. Next chapter will REALLY get you to ooh!

* * *

After feeding Link, Pipit looks at the clock hanging from the mess hall. Adrenaline starts to course through his body, almost immediately.

"Oh, the Goddess! You have to be back soon." He says while cleaning up. "We took too long." He's now forcing Link up from his chair.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Link says, annoyed. They reach the exit doors, but then Pipit exclaims.

"Ah, shit! I forgot." He curses to himself. "Be back in a few." And then he darts off to his room, leaving a confused Link waiting beside the double-doors. When he gets back, after a few seconds, he's holding a rose-tinted, almost lavender, concoction within a glass bottle in his hand. "Here," He seizes Link's hand and brings it to the bottle "it's muscle potion. It'll help the soreness." Pipit says with a kind grin, slightly panting.

Link has heard of muscle potion. He's also heard it's a very expensive drink, why would Pipit sacrifice this to him? Link is filled with happiness and incredulity. "Uh—you're giving this to me?" He asks in disbelief. "I can't take this…" He says, shaking his head and pushing the object away from him. He couldn't waste Pipit's hard work. Pipit almost looks hurt from this rejection.

"No, it's okay." He says, opening the cork from the bottle. "Just have a sip." He holds the back of Link's head and tips the contents into his mouth. Link can't oppose to this, and holds the bottle awkwardly with both hands. After a gulp, Link feels an instant, cool sensation permeate throughout his body and soothe his arms. Pipit feels gratified and grins, corking the bottle placing it into his belt pouch.

"Thanks…" Link says with genuine gratitude. _Why is Pipit so caring? It's not fair_. Link thinks to himself while the knights walk to the closest dock from the academy. _Will I ever repay him?_

"Is it better?" Pipit asks with a voice of concern "You're fine now, right?" His eyebrows are knitted with deep concentration when they stand together at near a flying dock. His strong hand is on Link's arm, and surprisingly, the pain doesn't come to Link. The luxurious potion works!

"Yeah, it's better…" Link says. Moments pass with them there. Then Link speaks up "I guess you're gonna mess up my uniform again." He says while shyly looking left of Pipit.

"Nah, not really." Pipit surprisingly says.

"Thank the Goddess." Link says while wiping the back of his hand on his forehead and then walking away to jump from the edge. Pipit notices something wrong on the back of Link's garb and starts for it. He grabs an edge of the shirt hanging off from under Link's tunic and forcefully tucks it inside his tights, and consequently inside Link's boxers, chafing Link's buttocks.

"Ah!" Link looks back at a nonchalantly whistling Pipit and gives him a slightly teary face, because of Pipit's degree of force, of bewildered embarrassment. "What'd you do that for!" Link yelps at Pipit, a scarlet streak across his complexion.

"What?" Pipit says, with an air of innocence. "You had a little duck-tail hanging out. All I did was fix it." He says, with a devilishly cute smile across his face. Link groans, but cannot help a smile from forming on his face, as well.

"Thanks." Link couldn't be more sarcastic. And after the moment of the joke passes, out of the blue, Link charges at Pipit to squeeze him in one brief, swift hug that takes Pipit by surprise and makes him fall a few steps back. "Thanks a lot." Link couldn't be less sarcastic this time. But as soon as it took place, it was over, and Link jumped off the edge to call his loftwing leaving a flustered Pipit standing there with a blush Link could see miles away. He couldn't help giggling to himself at how perplexed Pipit might be. The thought amuses him.

Safely landing on Cumulon, Link's muscles have fully rejuvenated by now! This time, he's landed right next to Cumulon Village and it doesn't take him long to spot the loftwing stables. And it doesn't take long for Flynn to spot him, either.

"Hey, Flynn." Link says to Flynn when he gets to where Link is.

"Hey! You're back!" He says, grinning. He assigns Link to continue with his work on the stables. When he reaches them, now filled with a plethora of loftwings and a rainbow of colors, he gets to work. Link can't thank Pipit enough for the muscle potion! Thanks to the brew, he finishes almost all the pillars by sundown, when Flynn tells him its quitting time. He remembers when Mayor Gaepora assigned this "quest" upon him. He was required to spend the nights in Cumulon because the mayor knew well of his sleeping habits. It was so he wouldn't be late on the job.

"Wow!" Flynn says, amazed at how much progress Link made. "You did almost all of it." He sighs, "Guess you'll be leaving soon…" he says with an air of disappointment.

Link feels it awkward to say anything, so he says nothing. _Why does _he_ care?_ He keeps thinking to himself on the way back to Flynn's humble abode. When they're there, Flynn cooks dinner while Link changes into his pajamas in the washroom and then proceeds to play with Flynn's phoemlit, Lucille. Phoemlits, although being closely related with remlits, only resemble them in analogous body structure. Otherwise, they are worlds apart. The phoemlits' fur is a vivid scarlet, with highlights of orange and yellow, and zigzags of dark green here and there across their body; their face, instead of resembling a lemur's, like a remlit, is more similar to a feline; their tail is longer and wispy; And phoemlits _definitely_ do not transform into hideous creatures of the night, they lost that attribute to evolution.

Lucille is one of the mellower phoemlits on Cumulon. It moves around Link sitting on the floor in the living room, and lovingly rubs her face across his crossed legs.

"Dinner's done." Flynn announces to Link across the room. "I don't really get to say that to anybody else, other than Lucy." He laughingly says. He's _still_ not wearing a shirt, even when being indoors, and it's beginning to vex Link. Wearing an apron over washboard abdominals doesn't exactly scream modesty. But even though, he was generous enough to offer his hospitality, so Link feels he shouldn't complain.

Dinner is baked pumpkin with mashed potatoes and a side of peas all along with water fresh from the stream. Not exactly the variety that Link has the privilege to eat at the Academy Mess Hall, but no complaining.

* * *

Here that? No complaining, Link! Aww, I don't want to be so mean to Link, he's got a lot of confusion ahead of him. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, readers!


	8. Confession

Hey, readers! Thanks for reviewing, and by the way, Flynn is going to be more of a "bad" boy. You'll see in this chapter what I'm talking about.

I'm starting to lose time to type my chapters, so I don't know what to do. Should I take longer in between chapters or should I finish the story and _then_ post it? You decide in the reviews. And do you guys like the idea of phoemlits (feemlits)? Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Link?" Flynn asks Link, somewhat shyly. They are sitting at Flynn's small dining table.

"Y—yeah?" Link responds.

"You and Pipit are…friends…, right?" He asks, alienating the word "friends". They are both eating their dinner. Lucille is toying with a stray dragonfly inside the house.

"Yeah, of course." Link confusedly answers. Where has this come up from? It seems as if the question's been bottled up inside of Flynn for a long time.

"And nothing more…?" He asks, a little hesitantly, holding his breath. Lucille's up the wall with her claws in order to catch its elusive prey. Link takes a few seconds to form an answer.

"N—no…" He comes up with something uncertain. _Is it really nothing more? Do I want it to be more…?_ His perplexed thoughts bring him to his own world for a moment, until he hears Flynn let out a breath Link didn't know he was restricting.

"Good." He says. There's a slight smile on his face now that perplexes Link even more.

"Why do you ask?" Now Link asks the questions, his ears straining for the answer to be heard over Lucille's growls toward her evasive target. She's so close to reaching her kill, at any moment she's about to pounce.

"Well…" Flynn lengthens his answer in between bites of food "Now I know I at least have a chance at you."

SMACK! Lucille strikes her target down with cunning precision. Content with her dinner in her mouth, she wanders off, out the window, and into the night. It felt to Link as if it was him that was hit. _W—what?_ He accidentally thinks before he says it aloud.

"W—what?" he says, equally bewildered as when he thought it in his mind.

"You're an astonishing flyer, you have so much dedication to your friends, and…" Flynn pauses "and you're not that bad-looking, either." He says with a chuckle and a blush at the end. "It's hard _not_ to admire you." This leaves Link so hot in the face he can't look anywhere but down at his unfinished plate of solely vegetables. Flynn doesn't wait for Link to return with an acknowledgment. He picks up his own plates and then proceeds to ask "You done?" to Link. Link reacts with the one of the most indistinguishable of nods, and then Flynn carries both sets of dishes to the sink in order to wash them.

"You can go to sleep on the mat I set for you in the living room." Flynn says to Link, as if nothing has happened at all between the two. "You'll probably finish the job sometime tomorrow, after lunch." Flynn says sadly. "And then you'll have to leave…" He whispers this to himself. Link, lying down on his sleeping mat, couldn't hear a thing. _Flynn…wants me?_ Link is dumbstruck by the thought. His mind can't make sense of anything that's been thrown at him.

The mat reminds him of another familiar mat; the one he shared with his best friend. It reminds him of the night before the race, the night of the thunder storm. How Pipit was there to comfort him… and the rookie knight falls asleep in bliss.

The next morning, Link is awakened by Lucy's pawing. She endearingly purrs across Link's face, begging for him to pet her. Link chuckles and complies. Flynn opens the door and peeks through to check up on Link.

"Ah," he says "You're awake." A little bit of dirt from the farm land cakes some of his body, which is still barren of an upper garment. Link begins to wonder if the shirt Flynn wore for the race is the only one he owns. "Good morning." He says, with a perky smile.

"Yeah, morning." Link hoarsely says, sitting upright. "What time is it?" He asks Flynn.

"Oh, about ten o'clock." He says, only using the sun as a reference. "I made some eggs and bacon for breakfast; you can come to the stables and meet me when you're done." He leaves the door ajar when he walks off to do his farm duties. Link feels it's pretty late. He thinks Flynn should have woken him up.

Nonetheless, Link prepares for the day of hard work ahead of him. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, adorning his unique, green tunic. All while rampant thoughts of Flynn's confession and Pipit's generosity rage through his cloudy head. Memories of last night especially fatigue him more than anything. Mentally exhausted, Link exits the bathroom, eats his cold breakfast, and leaves Flynn's house in order to finish the rest of the loftwing stables.

As he walks out, and meets the already familiar musky odor of the stables, he notices his muscles feel strange. They don't feel sore as they were, but they don't feel replenished with energy, either. They feel lazier, it seems to him. As if they don't want to, or more as if they can't, partake in rigorous activity today. Link didn't anticipate the muscle potion to have this symptom.

The strange uneasiness from Flynn's confession and the repercussions of Pipit's potion take their toll on Link. Along the way, the sun beats down on him fiercely. His hair reflects almost all of it, radiating light. But even in the windy, sunny village of Cumulon, it's not uncommon to see an ominous cloud floating the horizon, just like what Link sees this very day. He wishes to get done with this task early, and then he meets with Flynn at the entrance of the stables.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He says to Link, cheerfully. "Here's your bucket and your swab." He hands those things to Link. The bucket, although filled with water, feels like it's been filled with stones in Link's weak hands.

"I guess you know what to do." Flynn says, hands on his waist. Link has to look up at him.

"Yeah, just finish scrubbing the wooden pillars and metal beams, right?" Link asks "And then that's it?"

"And then that's it." Flynn says, as if he's been thinking about it for some time now. And as their eyes meet, Link gets lost in thought about this curious boy. _I still can't believe he admires me_… he thinks. _He's probably sad that I'm leaving, isn't he?_ _I never even replie_—.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for cutting off Link thoughts there, but next chapter will have what happened!


	9. Tackle

This one is going to be a doozy! So is the next one, so be prepared! I can't believe I'm getting so many visitors and reviews. It's really encouraging, guys! Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

His thoughts ceased, along with his heart. He couldn't speak, either; for his lips were enclosed by Flynn's. But his beautifully blue eyes were wide open in astonishment. If his muscles weren't already weak, they've become as flimsy as paper.

It lasted for less than three seconds, but when it was over, it left Link in a stupor. It's uncertain whether his face is a shade of crimson from the insensibility, or from the embarrassing situation he was just in. Flynn pulls a face of complete and utter regret.

"I'm so sorry." He apologizes. "I just wanted to know what it would feel like…just once." Shame courses through his body in the place of blood. "You must hate me right now." Flynn says. He risks a glance at Link.

"Is it Pipit?" Flynn doesn't want to distance Link and him even more, but the question has been eating away at him ever since the night before the race. That precedential night.

"Pip—Pipit?" Link repeats, confused.

"Yeah, I know you said you guys were friends." Flynn explains. "But, I think he has a thing for you."

"A—a thing?" Link repeats again, like an idiot.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. It's as if he doesn't care about anything else…I'm a little jealous." He says, almost all in one breath. The sunlight has diminished by incoming clouds on Link's soft head. The wind throws Link's hair lightly on his face. "I'll never get as close to you as he is..." Flynn says, with an uneasy sigh, and takes off upset.

He leaves Link in a daze. _Woah…did that just happen? _He thinks, bewildered. He stumbles into the empty stables and tries to start his work, eager to get back home so he can relax. Never in a million years would he expect Flynn to like him, or, for that matter, kiss him. Link is confused about it all. _Pipit doesn't look at me like that…_he contemplates _Does he…?_ _Is Flynn just saying that? _He doesn't know why, but the thought of Pipit admiring Link at an intimate level floods Link with a warm, tingly feeling. But, in fear of something unknown, he quickly dismisses the feeling and gets back to work with thoughts of Pipit in his mind.

Pipit's constant pestering. His incessant talk about flying practice, eating healthy and whatnot. His firm hands, always critiquing on Link. His soft freckles, moving with every dimple. His body on the night in the bath room.

Suddenly, Link realizes where his thoughts have wandered off to and shakes his head trying to throw those dirty ideas from his mind.

Lunch time arrives, and Link's muscles retrogress to their former, aching state, but at least not as bad as they were. Now, they feel more weak and exhausted than anything. Link leaves the stables, having finished half of a pillar. And now, with weak muscles and an exhausted mind, he rides his crimson loftwing through the sky to meet his so-called secret admirer. Link had to maneuver around the high altitude peaks of two or three Cumulon clouds. Their towers, dark and foreboding, frighten Link. Thank the Goddess he can flee to Skyloft for his lunch break.

At Skyloft, Link's raging thoughts do anything but abate. _Pipit…_ the rookie muses over _…does he really? Do I…too? _His thoughts omit the words he doesn't want to consciously think. "Consciously" being the key word. And as these daydreams run through his head, his loftwing lands gently on Skyloft on the side near the waterfall cave, and Pipit, being near at that time by some happenstance, makes a beeline to him. Link, daydreaming and focusing his eyes more upon his loftwing than in front of him, is caught by surprise by the unexpected bear hug from Pipit. This element of surprise, and the addition of Link's feeble muscles, causes them both to tumble to the grassy ground, an excited Pipit on top.

"You're back!" He says, eyes bright with elation. If he was a remlit, his tail would be wagging ecstatically with joy. "I missed you." Link can't think straight, for obvious reasons.

"I—I missed you…too." Although being shaky and hesitant, Pipit regards this as if it is the words of the Goddess herself. Now, all they do is stare at each other, their eyes locked. Link's mind is amuck with flying thoughts of Pipit's piercing eyes, his softly hazel freckles, his body against Link's own.

"You must be hungry." Pipit says, finally breaking the thick silence with his loving voice. It takes a few moments for Link to actually process those sounds as coherent words.

"Oh…yeah. I think." Link responds, eyes still fixated on Pipit's, then mentally slaps himself for saying he _thinks_ he's hungry. He's truthfully starving.

"Oh, okay." Pipit says, and then relieves Link of his own weight. Pipit gives Link his hand and Link receives it thankfully. On their way to the Academy's mess hall, Link steals glances at Pipit. Pipit, grinning like an idiot that his love is back, doesn't notice a thing.

Once they've reached the mess hall, Pipit instinctively grabs a tray for Link. Link is grateful. And after Link picks out his lunch, they sit down on a table and begin to eat some bread rolls and pumpkin soup. The pumpkin soup helps Link's body, filling him with the warmth he needed.

"How's your work going?" Pipit asks Link. These words bring everything back to Link. Every single memory of Flynn, his confession, the kiss, all of them back all at once along with the all the confusion.

"Uh—good fine." His words stumble over each other when he tries to speak. Pipit has been suspicious of Link for the past day. Suspicious about something, he's not sure what exactly though. But he lets it go. For now.

And for the duration of the lunch, Pipit sits there, dreamily looking at Link eating his food while making devilish smirks to him. This annoys Link more than anything could. _Why is he doing that to me! _Link thinks, his insides boiling.


	10. The Thunderstorm

Hey, guys! And before you guys yell at me, yes. I didn't update for a few days. And considering how short my chapters are, I should be more punctual. But I'm changing my regimen, I'm going to make longer chapters with more juice! Yeah! I like juice! Do you like juice? I think you do. But anyways, I know I'm not a great writer, and rush things _waaaay _too much. But, I can learn, and I'm trying my best to lengthen my chapters so there's more juice. And now I want juice...oh well. And just spitting this out there, I really like reviews, they encourage me so much to write more! Please, keep them going! Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

On their way to the dock, Pipit feels a little disappointed. _When will Link be back…?_ He worriedly thinks _I miss him too much. _They are already at the dock, it all felt like a millisecond to then Pipit remembers something.

"Hey, Link?" He asks "How are your muscles?" Pipit asks Link with deep concern, remembering about the muscle potion; he's stopped to grope random muscles of Link's. Link gets taken by surprise by this and squirms.

"They're fine!" He says, embarrassedly blushing. "Well, actually, they don't feel sore anymore…but…"

"They feel tired," Pipit finishes Link's sentence. "…right?"

"Yeah." Link says.

"Oh Goddess. I'm sorry." Pipit says, remorse evident in his voice. "It's the muscle potion. I'm so sorry; I forgot muscle fatigue is one of the symptoms." Link doesn't know what to say. Pipit did nothing but make Link's task easier; he shouldn't feel bad for it.

"It's okay." Link says, trying to comfort the older knight. "They don't feel that bad."

"No, I should've asked Mayor Gaepora to postpone the task…" He says, still examining Link's musculature, with an apologetic expression. Link gets vexed Pipit thinks he would ever get angry at him. He pulls Pipit in for a hug.

"Don't be stupid." He says to Pipit. "You did the best thing anyone could ever do." They stay locked for a few seconds, then Pipit replies.

"Okay…" Pipit says, and then breaks the embrace. "Then…you have to promise me not to work too hard." He says to Link sternly and with a finger pointed at him, but with hidden love in his voice. "You can stay another night if you can't finish your task today." The thought of not seeing Link for a whole day screams at Pipit to revoke his words. But he stays strong, resisting temptation.

"Ugh. Another promise?" Link says to his lover. But Pipit ignores Link's complaints.

"And tell Flynn to not work you so hard." Pipit says, with a serious look. Memories flood back to Link all over again. _Oh Goddess! Why'd you have to remind me of Flynn!_ He thinks loudly to himself. Now, what with the kiss and knowing Pipit loves him, Link has become inexplicably flustered. He can't look Pipit straight in the eye. But Pipit's keen senses can see through to Link's thoughts.

"Why do you do that whenever I talk about Flynn?" He asks, trying his best to not be invasive. But Link can't think straight anymore, and he certainly cannot answer Pipit's question.

"Act like what?" He says, laughing like a machine. "Hey! Look at the time. I have to get there before sunset, y'know?" And with that, Link makes a turn for the dock. He hasn't even gone three feet when Pipit grabs his hand and pulls Link back into a locked embrace, looking straight at him. Link has his chest pinned to Pipit's, and his weak left hand held up at shoulder level by Pipit's strong left one. Their faces are so close Link can't avert his eyes from Pipit. He blushes a mad scarlet.

"What did he do to you?" Pipit asks Link, softly. Link is stock-still, although his heart is racing.

"N—nothing…" He mumbles, their noses are barely touching. They look into each other's eyes for moments, and then eternities pass. A gap of an inch between their lips.

Then, Pipit closes the gap.

Link's raging thoughts, his rampant mind, strangely…clears. He lets himself relax within Pipit's hold, his eyes closed. Pipit's lips, so soft, make Link melt. And, as fast as it happened, Pipit pulls back, and Link's eyes open, leaving him wanting more.

"I just…" starts Pipit, "Wanted to keep the score between Flynn and I even…" he says in a subdued voice. This surprises Link. _How did he know?_ He asks himself. It seems as if Pipit and Flynn are having a competition between who can woo Link over. Which is impossible.

"You should probably get back to Cumulon." Pipit says, although he's still holding Link, ravishing the feeling.

Link lets out a whimper before he could say anything. "O—okay." He finally says, only at a whisper. Then Pipit lets him go reluctantly. And before he knows it, Link is back on his loftwing, leaving Pipit, on the way to Cumulon.

_Oh, the Goddess_. He cries pleadingly, _I'm so confused… _

Link has no time to gather his thoughts before he notices a cumulus cloud peeking through the cloud line ahead of him. He flies straight through, only to come out dripping wet. _Ugh,_ he says annoyed.

When he reaches Cumulon, forebodingly draped in dark clouds, the sky is brooding with a hunger. Times like this, Link wishes he can curl up in a ball…or curl up next to Pipit in a mat. _Ah! What am I thinking about!_ He scolds himself.

By the time he gets to work in the stables, the loftwings are nowhere to be seen. _They've probably been taken to a safer location. _The boy thinks. Cumulon is notorious for dangerous storms, and Link knows it. He feels so vulnerable, enveloped in a shroud of thunder clouds.

_It's okay…_ He comforts himself. _It'll just pass…I can't be scared_. He tries to push his fears aside, but, just as the clouds, they don't budge.

Trying to get back to work, Link contemplates the idea of staying at Flynn's house until the storm subsides. _No, he'll be there…_He disregards the notion almost immediately. How could he be there with Flynn without it being awkward again?

So he sits down and gets started, scrubbing the mold and whatever else is stuck on the ancient, crusty beams. His body tingling with fear of when the thunder will start. There is no Pipit here to comfort him now.

After a few minutes of agonizing anxiety, the first thunder sounds, and just that makes Link jump up in surprise. His heart rate and breathing instantly increase. He lets out a shaky sigh. _I'm gonna be fine…_ He thinks to himself while closing his eyes. _I have to be brave_…

After a few deep breaths, Link begins his work again, but then is interrupted by another, bone-shattering boom. This makes Link yelp in shock. It was as if the sky is punishing him for trying to ignore it.

"Can't you just shut up?" Link yells with a shaky voice, exasperated. His hands to his ears, he's slightly shaking. His breathing is rapid and his heart threatens to explode.

Rain begins to fall on the dry ground outside the stables, and as soon as Link notices, he clamps his eyes shut. He tries to direct his minds away from his fears, towards a happier place. Somewhere safe, in Skyloft, by friends, in the Academy, in Pipit's arms…

Link quickly shakes his mind from the thoughts; he doesn't want to think about those feelings.

But then a third boom permeates through the sky. Through Cumulon. And through Link's body and mind itself.

Link makes a sound as if the thunder has physically hit him. It was between a yelp and a shriek. And he scurries to the end of the stables, trying to get as far as he can from the bloodcurdling sound.

The rain falls in gallons at the once parched ground of Cumulon, and now threatens to overflow the island with its water. Lightning cuts the sky, currently far from Cumulon. But that only means to Link the worst of the storm hasn't even showed up yet.

With every burst of sound, Link shivers through his frame. There is nothing else conceivable that can frighten him more than what does now. And so he sits there, in the corner of the stable, shaking in fear, wishing it was over.

* * *

…

* * *

At a higher altitude, Skyloft floats, gingerly suspended in the sky's embrace.

Pipit has been patrolling Skyloft's parameters, thoughts of Link wearing his boxers in his head, and vision of Cumulon within his beat. But the lonely farm island has been shrouded by clouds, and Pipit can scantily descry the tips of windmills through the thick haze. _Another storm…?_ He contemplates, setting aside the thought of Link in his cute undergarments for a second.

But quickly dismisses the storm and comes back to dreams of Link…Then…slowly, but surely, realization sets deep within Pipit.

"Shit!" He says a little loudly, but he doesn't care for manners anymore, and runs off to Goddess knows where…

The Skyloft stables, much more sanitary than the one in Cumulon, are situated on a corner of Skyloft. A variety of people are there tending to their loftwings, whether from the Academy or just regular citizens.

The atmosphere is calm and quiet, until a blur of yellow dashes through a few people to get to his loftwing, stumbling as he collides with an Academy student, but giving a word of apology instantaneously.

Pipit causes a commotion in the stable this way. _I don't give a crap,_ the knight says, under his breath, as he finds his yellow loftwing and climbs on top of it.

Not caring about the safety of himself and other people around him, he bolts out the other door, and immediately takes to the air, headed towards the brewing storm clouds above Cumulon. Headed towards his love, Link.


	11. Confrontation

Hey, readers! Thanks for all of the reviews and hits! I'm coming towards the end of this story, but I want to start another one. Atleast as soon as my creative juices start to flow again. (You can see I have a passion for juice) But I don't want to do it on Skyward Sword (which I do not own any amount of). I want to do it on _The Hunger Games _(Which I also do not own any amount of, either). Tell me what you guys think. And enjoy!

* * *

_He must be terrified_. Pipit worriedly thinks, his mind amuck with images of Link being comforted in Flynn's arms.

"Oh no you don't," he says to Flynn, although Flynn is a mile away.

He reaches the foreboding thunderhead and shoots through the dense, dark clouds, coming out drenched. Inside, the rain pours heavily. His vision impaired, Pipit squints to spot something similar to stables.

He catches sight of a flooding stream and a few windmills. But then lightning streaks the distant sky and shines brightly on Pipit's eyes. Stumbling by the unexpected flash, Pipit almost loses balance on his loftwing. He still searches fervently for Link. _Where the hell is that stable!_

A few seconds after the lightning, a thunderous roar fills the air, so strong Pipit's loftwing brushes the side of a windmill. Hurt, it falls to the ground, flinging Pipit off and hitting the wet ground with a thud. He screams in frustration. Looking up, he spots the back of a wooden building through the heavy rain and notices where he has landed.

"Link!" He quickly stands, almost slipping, and runs to the front side of the stable. He trips and falls to his knees halfway there, but finds his way up leaning on the wall beside him. His tunic weighing two tons, he reaches the front, breathless and straining to see through the dark.

Then a tremulous boom sounds in the air, and a small figure whimpers in the back, sitting down with his knees to his chest, shivering.

"Link!" Pipit shouts. Link is terrified out of his wits, shaking. He hears Pipit's voice and turns his teary face towards it.

"Pip…Pipit?" He barely whispers, sniffing. "You're here…" He can't believe his eyes, they must be deceiving him.

Pipit dashes to Link and kneels in front of him, his breathing heavy. He's dripping wet, and his eyes soon adjust to the dim light. Link's cheeks are streaked with tears, and his body is shivering. A bolt of lightning shoots across the sky, brightening his face, revealing to Pipit how horrible it was for Link to be stuck here. Alone.

"Yeah…" Pipit says, looking deeply at the frightened boy, consoling him. "I'm here-" But he was cut off by another sonic boom.

Link instinctively jumps at Pipit and desperately grasps the back of his tunic, clutching Pipit close, his face pressed close to Pipit's chest. Whimpers escape the young knight's mouth.

"Pip—Pipit!" Pipit tenderly embraces Link, clamping his own eyes shut.

"Shh…" He whispers softly, at a lost at what else to say.

Hesitantly, he brings a hand to the back of Link's head. Link lets out a shaky, content breath that startles Pipit, making him wonder if he went too far. But then Link makes a sound of longing. "It's okay…" He asks for Pipit to touch him.

Pipit complies.

Lightning flashes through the sky to the boys, illuminating their caring embrace. And immediately after they become enveloped in darkness, thunder reverberates inside the soggy, wooden stable, forcing Link to clamp on to a damp Pipit with a vice-like grip.

"Don't let go…" Link desperately pleads to the older knight, their bodies locked together.

"Never," Pipit replies. Holding Link tighter, if that was even possible. Their breaths foggy in the humid air.

* * *

...

* * *

And when the thunder storm subsides, and the dark sky becomes faintly sunny, roofs and trees still dripping with water; that's how they were found by, nonetheless, Flynn.

Still bereft of a shirt, he stands outside the stable, stock-still and eyes as wide as dinner plates. A sight of Pipit smothering an innocent Link, jealousy burns with a ferocity within him.

But he just stands there, his anger sweltering.

Link's eyes open, triggered by the shining sun, and meet a looming object at the other end of the stable. Then, they open even wider in shock.

"Oh!" He says, awkwardly getting out of the weird position he was in, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands, and stands up. Pipit doesn't understand why Link got up and looks where Link is looking.

Then he gets it.

"Sorry about that." Link says apologetically, and slightly blushing. But Pipit just nonchalantly stands up.

Flynn, with his hands to his hips, and an annoyed look on his face says, "Laying down on the job," and cocks his eyebrow, "With Pippy over here?" His voice comes out regular and resolute, but his thoughts are otherwise. _Why does Pipit get to hold him?_ He imagines himself holding Link tight, and then mentally shivers in excitement.

"We…" Link starts, but then trails off, his disheveled tunic and hat imply all that needs not be said. "I was scared…" He says, not able to elaborate, his eyes trained on a weed.

"Okay…?" Flynn says incredulously, rain dripping from his rippling muscles. He has been in the rain getting the loftwings underground, where it's safe. "You were scared…" He gives Link an unbelieving look, but then Pipit intervenes, arms crossed at his chest.

"I didn't expect you to know this," He starts off; like _he's_ the boss "But Link has a terrible fear of thunder storms." This takes Flynn aback. How did he not know about this? Is that why he found the two curled up with each other the night before the race, also? _Was Link that terrified…?_

Pipit glares at Flynn with pure distaste. _What a showoff,_ He thinks _No one cares if you have abs._ It seems Flynn didn't know of Link's phobia. He stands there, baffled, at a loss for words. _Who does he think he is, kissing my Link?_ The knight recollects how suspicious Link acted a few hours ago, and then remembers the kiss they both had. Then, finally speaking up, Flynn says something in response to Pipit's statement.

"Well, that means you can leave now." The farmer says, obviously flustered.

"I guess I will." Pipit replies, but not before leaning towards Link and planting a deep kiss on his lips. Links fully awakens from the adrenaline rush, his eyes wide open. Pipit lets it linger there longer than it should, leaving a bewildered Link to blush like a maniac, his already messy hair sticking at ends.

This makes steam rise from the inner depths of Flynn, his jealousy an intense inferno. "Now." He says to Pipit, who barely acknowledges his command.

"Bye, Linky." Pipit says lovingly, waving. He walks out, and then is out of sight. But _definitely_ not out of mind.

Link is utterly embarrassed by Pipit's actions, his face a scarlet mess. Flynn, arms crossed, eyes averted, and jaw chewing at nothing, has no idea at what to say.

Hours pass before one of the two speaks up.

"Just get back to work." Flynn says, finally, storming off to herd the sheep. Leaving Link to finish the last pillar alone.

The sky is finally sunny again, to Link's relief. _Thank the Goddess for_ _Pipit,_ the boy thinks, while scrubbing the old crust from the wood. His muscles have healed somewhat, the muscle potion's symptoms must have worn off.

If it wasn't for Pipit, he doesn't know what would have happened. If it wasn't for him being here when Link needed it…

Pipit…his best friend. But could he be more than just a friend…?

Could Pipit, the one that cares for Link the most, really become his…his boyfriend?

Blooms of red appear on Link's cheeks, but this time, Link doesn't want them to go away. He doesn't shake away those once pestering thoughts of Pipit anymore. Of his firm, but loving hands. Of his soft, hazel freckles.

No, Link cherishes them, instead.

"Pipit…" He says softly to the wooden beam, treasuring the name.

* * *

Awww. That's so cute. Well, I'm _planning_ on having the next chapter done somewhere before Wednesday. "Planning" being the key word...

But anyways, thank you guys so much for the nice reviews. I didn't know I was that good of a writer! ^_^


	12. Realization

Hey, readers! Thanks a bunch to Polari for all those nice reviews! You inspire me! This one goes out to you! But anyways, before I say anything else, in this story, Pipit has a room in the Academy. Just because...I wanted it that way! I'm just joking, because i think it would be better if they have hot, unruly sex in Pipit's room instead of Link's. Ha! I excited you, didn't I! I'm sorry to inform you, but that will commence in the _next_ chapter...oh well. And lastly, this the longest of my chapters. I'm really proud of it. And thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping I get a lot more. I know, I'm very gluttonous. But really, reviews inspire a writer by ten fold! We would take so much more time if it wasn't for them. But anyways, enjoy the second-to-last chapter of "Love in the Sky".

* * *

Pipit…his best friend. But could he be more than just a friend…?

Could Pipit, the one that cares for Link the most, really become his…his boyfriend?

Blooms of red appear on Link's cheeks, but this time, Link doesn't want them to go away. He doesn't shake away those once pestering thoughts of Pipit anymore. Of his firm, but loving hands. Of his soft, hazel freckles.

No, Link cherishes them, instead.

"Pipit…" He says softly to the wooden beam, treasuring the name.

In a few minutes' time, Link completes his first quest. The loftwing stable's pillars are spotless; Link couldn't say much for the rest of the stable, though.

Content, Link walks outside to inform Flynn. His skin meets the humid air, there's a light breeze that blows Link's hair to and fro. The sun shines its warming rays across the sky, evaporating most of whatever excess water there was poured on Cumulon.

Link spots Flynn nearby, herding sheep across the grazing land. _Hey, at least things can't get any more awkward between us,_ he sheepishly thinks to himself.

"Flynn!" The rookie knight calls for attention. Flynn turns around to look at Link, strangely, he doesn't seem angry.

"Yeah?" He asks Link, sweat on his forehead.

"I'm…" Link doesn't know how to really put it. Flynn looks expectantly at him. "I'm done." He hesitantly says.

This doesn't get quite the reaction Link was expecting from Flynn. He doesn't seem disappointed at all.

"Okay…" Flynn says, looking straight at Link. But inside, he actually _is_ disappointed. "I guess that means you'll be going." He says, with a lopsided mouth.

"Umm…" Link begins "Yeah." Now, it's starting to get awkward again. "I'll go then, bye." He says, and then turns around.

"Wait!" Flynn shouts, his true feelings showing on his face. Link looks back at him. "I just wanted to say," He can't quite gather his words. "That I'm sorry…for…you know, getting in the way of you and Pipit…"

This takes Link by surprise. _Is he actually apologizing?_

"I know you must really like him." Flynn says, breaking Link's thoughts.

"What!" Link says, knitting his brows, annoyed and lightly blushing. "N—no." He doesn't want to admit himself to anyone. But Flynn gives him an incredulous look, eyebrow cocked and all.

"Okay…" Link sheepishly mumbles, giving in. "Well, maybe…" He confesses to the ground. This makes Flynn lightly chuckle.

Sheep bleat in the background. Leaves fly across the sky.

"You can go now." Flynn says, after a few moments of silence. Link looks up at him.

"O—okay. Umm…bye." He says to the farm boy, walking away.

"See you." Flynn replies, waving.

_He doesn't seem sad,_ Link thinks, while walking to his loftwing. This puts a smile to his face. _I guess he's gotten over it, that I like Pipit._ Quickly realizing what he has just thought, Link still becomes taken aback by his own feelings.

Beside Flynn's house, Link's loftwing has been patiently waiting for his master's arrival. When Link gets there, he's greeted by a loving nudge to his face.

"Aw. I missed you too." Link replies by petting him under his neck.

Another animal comes from inside Flynn's house, longing for affection, as well.

Lucie, the phoemlit, scampers towards Link's feet, her vivid fur iridescent. She rubs against his feet.

"Hey there, Lucie." He kneels down and pets her. She purrs.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He says, mounting his loftwing. Lucie just sits down and almost smiles at him, the bright sunshine casting a bright glow on her yellow streaks.

Link takes this as a goodbye and soars off into the cerulean sky. Strong winds throw his hair wildly on the way to Skyloft.

* * *

Thoughts of Pipit soar through the boy's head. _I'm gonna see him again!_ He eagerly thinks. A smile forms on his lips. Then he remembers the kiss they had in the stable. It fills Link with longing, making him want more of Pipit. His soft lips, his short, coarse hair, his perfect body. _Oh, Goddess, I'm so bad…_ The rookie knight thinks to himself, nearing Skyloft.

The large island floats heavenly in the sky, its river shimmering.

This time, landing on the side opposite to the Goddess Statue, Link is prepared for a tackle from Pipit. But no tackle comes.

This perplexes the golden-haired boy for a moment or two, but he has other issues at hand. He must inform Mayor Gaepora that he's finished his first task.

Walking across the bridge, Link sees no sign of Pipit on patrol. _Where could he be…? _He thinks, upset. He finally wants to confess his love and the boy is nowhere to be seen.

Link nears the academy, but goes to check the sparring hall for Pipit. Not there either. Link huffs in anger while exiting the hall. _It's Pipit to be lost when I want to see him so badly…_ He thinks indignantly.

The rookie knight enters the Knight Academy, feeling at home instantaneously. He breaths in the cozy, warm air before ascending the stairs to Mayor Gaepora's study, and meets a young figure on the way.

"Link!" Zelda says, elated to see her best friend is back.

"Hey, Zelda," Link says happily, hugging Zelda. "I finished the first job your dad assigned me." He informs her.

"That's great!" She says, breaking from the hug. "You should go tell him, he wants to know those things first." She says with a smile and a giggle. "I'll see you at the Mess Hall tonight, right?" She asks him, her golden tresses waving eagerly.

"Yeah, I'll be there." He replies.

"Great, see you then! I have to go to the Bazaar." She tells him and scampers off down the steps. Link forgot to ask her where Pipit is.

"Damn." He says to himself. "Now, who am I gonna ask?" Shrugging, Link continues to ascend the stairs.

At the oak double-doors, Link extends a hand to the knob on the left. Turning it and opening its door. Mayor Gaepora stands facing his bookshelf, pondering over an ancient text with a hand to his goatee. He quickly notices Link and gives a greeting.

"Ah. Link, the new knight." He says with a smile, closing his book and placing it back with its other volumes. "What brings you here?"

"I finished my first task, Mayor." The new knight answers, proud of his accomplishment.

"Did you now?" The Mayor replies gregariously. "That's great; it's always fulfilling having finished that first task." He says "I remember when I was a young lad, I used to always…" He caught himself in his daydreams. "Oh! Sorry, you don't want to hear about my life. Haha. Go rest for now, Link. I will assign you your next quest tomorrow morning. Sharp." He accents the last word a tad sternly, but then laughs joyfully. Link takes this as a sign of dismissal and bows in gratitude.

"Thank you, Mayor Gaepora." He turns to leave until he remembers something and turns right back around. "M—Mayor?" Link asks.

"Why, yes, Link?" The mayor says.

"Do you know where Pipit is?" He feels red for asking that question, why should he? "It's just that I couldn't find him patrolling the island…"

"Of course you didn't," Gaepora says to him, smiling. "I told him to take the day off. He agreed, though reluctantly. He should be in his room." The mayor nods and picks up another weathered book from the shelves.

This piece of information fills Link with happiness. And, what's this? A little bit of anxiety, as well?

While descending the stairs to get to Pipit's room, why should he feel anxious? Is it because he loves him? He feels his heart quickening with every step. Is it because he doesn't know what to say to him? He reaches the ground floor and his breath increases its pace. His body tingles through to every fingertip, and by the time he gets to Pipit's door, his heart threatens to burst.

Hesitantly, and with a shaky hand, Link barely knocks on the door. He hears a rustling inside. Then someone inside gets up from a seat and walks to the door, every step reverberating within Link's ears. The door whooshes open and Pipit's eyes dilate in a joyful manner when they catch sight of Link.

"Link!" He says, cheerful. He is wearing the usual garment, save for the yellow tunic which lies on his bed. "Yay! You're back." He says while laughing.

"Yeah…" Link says, laughing weakly. They stand there for a few seconds. "Umm…Pipit…?" Link asks, shying his eyes away from Pipit's.

"Yeah?" Pipit looks at Link expectantly, though happily.

"Um…" Link can't gather his words "I just wanted to say…" His cheeks begin to burn. His hand comes up in gesture while speaking, his eyes following it. "I…just wanted to say…" It's getting harder and harder for Link to confess to Pipit. Pipit smiles at his ramblings patiently, already knowing where this is going. "I just wanted to say that I don't like Flynn." Link finally spits out, practically exhausted and blushing. Pipit tries hard to stifle his chuckles. It's just that Link being so flustered is adorable.

This makes Link furious, his cheeks burning. "I—I like _yjuh_…" Link mumbles the last word, crossing his arms, his brows furrowed and eyes fixated upon a vase to his right.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Pipit cruelly teases Link, bringing a cupped hand to his ear in mockery. Link's brow furrow even more in anger.

Then he closes his eyes shut and speaks, "I like…yjum…" he slurs his speech.

"You like yjum?" Pipit restates the younger knight's words. He teases Link to the last nerve. Link frowns in annoyance, ready to snap.

"I like—Ah!" The rookie was cut off by Pipit grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the room with a whoosh. Pipit closes the door and leans dangerously close to Link, forcing the rookie to tilt backwards on to the door.

"Sorry," Pipit starts, his eyes fixated on Link "But let's continue this conversation inside, shall we?" His hand still grasping Link's, held high and pinned to the door. Their faces so close.

"Who was it that you liked?" He speaks into Link's ear.

* * *

Cruel, cruel Pipit! How could you tease cute Link like that? Oh well. I promise I'll have the next, and last, chapter finished and uploaded by the end of the weekend. Thank you all those that read my story, and please, review. Review about anything, if you liked it, if you didn't, what was your favorite part, what would you like to see in the last chapter. Maybe even about what you think on my notion of writing a_ Hunger Games_ fanfiction on Cato and Peeta. Thank you, readers!


	13. Love in the Sky

Hey, readers! Wow! This is a long chapter. Please, take five minute breaks between every twenty paragraphs. No, I'm just joking. Read it all at once! This is the dirty stuff I promised, and I hope you're happy! I feel so embarrassed writing this! Oh well, your reviews will make it all better. I don't know what else to say, other than I don't think I can write another fan fiction extending from this one. There are just no creative juices flowing anymore. But I _am_ planning on writing a _Hunger Games_ fan fiction on Cato and Peeta. But anyways, enjoy the show!

* * *

This sends shivers down Link's spine and to the tips of his golden hairs. Now he's more speechless than ever as Pipit lightly kisses under his ear, traversing with sweet kisses down to Link's neck. The young boy's breath, wavering, barely makes an audible sound.

"You…" He says, a blissful whisper leaving his mouth. His eyes closed in dreaminess.

Pipit leaves Link's collarbone to look to his lover and hold his chin delicately.

"That's all I needed to hear." Pipit says to Link, and then moves in for a deep, warm kiss, their lips and tongues colliding in a dance. A quiet moan escapes Link's throat, but Pipit feels its vibrations resonate within his mouth, only making him want to explore deeper within Link. Now, Pipit's hands encircle Link's waist, while Link's rest on Pipit's chest. With a little bit more force, causing Link to be squeezed between the door and Pipit, the older knight pushes into Link's mouth, forcing a louder sound from the rookie.

Link, burning with passion, feels a projection from Pipit's beltline jabbing him on the leg. Repositioning his leg, the golden-haired boy moves it out of alignment, causing an irrepressibly delighted moan to reverberate inside their kiss. Link doesn't know what he did to urge such a noise from Pipit, but he's glad it happened.

Pipit breaks the kiss, their tongues slightly lolling out of their mouths, wanting more. Their eyes dreamy and their breaths heavy. The older knight blushes, glancing down at the projection.

Only then does Link realize what it was that he shifted, and why it caused Pipit to moan in satisfaction. Glancing in the direction Pipit did, his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"S—sorry…" He splutters, not knowing what to say. "I didn't mean to—" But Pipit cuts him off by snickering.

"It's okay." The freckled boy smiles, and leaves it at that, returning to the kiss with even more passion.

Closing his eyes, Link wraps his arms around the other boy's neck lovingly. Their bodies pressed together, Link can now feel Pipit's "friend" prodding him even more. This brings blood to Pipit's cheeks rapidly, but he's too busy with their affectionate embrace to care.

The cozy room is quiet, save for the boys' amorous kisses and breaths, the dim light of the sunset filtering through Pipit's blinds. Their loving caresses on each other's bodies. Link's hands, coursing through Pipit's mahogany hair, can't quite get enough of it. Pipit lusts to fill Link with his tongue, desperately sweeping every inch of the younger boy's mouth. Their moans permeating through the room.

Pipit breaks the kiss to ask a question, both of their breaths long and heavy.

"Link…?" The older knight looks into Link's eyes.

"Hmm?" The younger boy barely gets out the sound in his state.

"Do you want…"Pipit starts "To…go…further?" He looks at Link expectantly, not unlike a remlit would when it begs for something, grasping the side of Link's tunic in anticipation.

Link would be a liar if he said he _wasn't_ scared. But wouldn't anybody be? He can see the crimson roses bloom on Pipit's cheeks as he shifts his eyes from Link's gaze, breathing heavily. He knows that Pipit loves him unconditionally. How could Link _not_ give Pipit what he wanted?

"No, never mind," Pipit says "forget I asked. I didn't mean to rush you." He says apologetically. He leans in for another kiss before Link brings a finger to his lips.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Link says, brushing Pipit's upper thigh ever so slightly with his knee, causing shivers to run up the older boy's back, and reinvigorating his old "friend". "Goddess, you're slow…" Link teasingly says, working his hand roughly through Pipit's coarse hair, bringing him in for a kiss, exciting the older boy to the brink. Link doesn't know where this newfound confidence came from, but it feels warm and energizing, coursing through his body.

All while within a passionate embrace, Pipit slowly brings Link back and to his bed, stumbling a few times along the way, but regaining footing, and finally dropping Link down on his back, who bounces slightly on the bed.

And, leaning over a seductively cute lying Link, intrudes within the blonde boy's mouth. A moan forces its way out of Link's throat as he inserts his hands within Pipit's shirt to explore the underlying muscles, mouth still fixated upon Pipit's. When he reaches Pipit's pectorals, and gropes them, the older boy could do nothing to suppress the content moan that followed.

"Mgh…" He noises, his mouth connected to Link's.

"Hit your soft spot, didn't I?" Link teases Pipit, barely breaking the kiss they share. Pipit stops for a moment to remove his shirt, baring all his masculine glory. Link almost drools over himself.

"Keep going…" Pipit practically begs him to continue his movements, returning to the steamy kiss.

Obeying the older boy, Link continues feeling Pipit, which apparently makes Pipit want to melt in his pants. "Isn't it your turn?" He looks to Link seductively "Off. Now." He commands, but resorts to pulling off Link's tunic himself, revealing an absolutely cute, nosebleed-inducing Link, blushing mad and lying right in front of Pipit, just waiting to be ravished. Pipit feels the blood not only rush up to his cheeks, but farther down to another area of importance.

"Wow…" Pipit gawks at Link, making the boy even more uncomfortable.

Link mumbles something and shyly smiles, suddenly interested in a lamp to the side.

Pipit shakes his head away from some very dirty thoughts and apologizes, getting Link's attention back with a kiss to the cheek. Then the jaw. Then the neck. Down and down, causing Link's skin to tingle with every caress.

Down to his abdomen, and, annoyed of stupid pants, pulls Link's off briskly. Under is a singular pair of blue boxers, complimenting Link's eyes, and contrasting well with his erratic blush.

"That's not fair!" Link yelps, angered at the injustice. "Off with the pants." He tells Pipit.

Pipit, being the better man, humbly removes his trousers in the sexiest way possible. Right in front of Link's face, Pipit's "friend" finally has a little bit more room without the constricting pants.

After the little show that left Link slobbering over himself, Pipit, wearing nothing but dark blue briefs, pushes Link down flat on his back.

"Just relax…" He says calmly to the obviously nervous boy, placing his lips softly on every imaginable spot on his torso. He can't quite get enough of Link, relishing every kiss.

Link squirms in his very vulnerable position. Pipit can do anything he pleases to him. But strangely enough, this also excites Link.

Now, Pipit reaches for Link's boxers, this makes Link's heart race. His breathing rate increases, and before he knows it, he's…growing…down there.

Pipit, casting an upwards glance at the golden-haired boy, removes Link's undergarments nice and easily. Then, sizes Link's already lengthening member up, raising an impressed eyebrow. Scrutinizing it agonizingly close, his breath is cold upon Link.

"Oh, the Goddess," Link says "You're such a tease." Sitting up with his knees close to his chest, hands shielding whatever dignity he has left.

"Come on," Pipit says playfully, almost lunging towards Link "Can you imagine how long _I_ had to wait to get to this point?" He smiles at Link, in close proximity to his face.

"Sorry…" The blonde boy mumbles, looking straight at him.

"It's okay." He says, lightly chuckling. Then he passionately kisses Link, pushing him down on his back, moans escaping both of them.

Pipit ravages Link's mouth, tasting every part of him like a beast. As if he was addicted to him, and couldn't get enough. Link wraps his arms around Pipit's muscular neck. Eyes closed shut in emotion, they both relish each other amorously.

Then suddenly, Pipit brings a cold hand upon Link's erection, causing Link to shudder. But the older knight's hand soon warms up while thrusting it, making Link's breathing rapid. He'd never felt like this before, and knowing Pipit is making him feel this way is amazing.

"Pipit…" He barely gets out with his shallow breath, eyes closed and mouth agape in intense feeling.

"Yeah?" Pipit asks his lover, kissing the nape of Link's neck with his eyes closed.

"Stop…" He asks Pipit to cease with a shaky sigh.

"Why?" Pipit whines "I don't wanna."

"It's my turn…" Link says, smiling shyly. This makes Pipit excited, and suddenly interested in stopping his actions.

"Well, if you insist." Pipit says, and then Link switches places with him. Link on top, Pipit on bottom.

The younger boy starts with trepidation, hesitantly bringing his hands to Pipit's briefs, forgetting all about the foreplay in between.

Slowly, Link moves the briefs off of Pipit's legs, finally letting Pipit's member breathe.

It's larger than Link's, and obviously more impressive, for Link couldn't stop staring at it. Pipit brings a hand to his eyes in embarrassment.

Link breaks out of his trance by shaking his head, and then proceeds to grasp it. He notices it's slightly pulsating when he begins to do what Pipit did to him, and instantly, Pipit's face relaxes into bliss.

Tiny sounds of pleasure give Link a confidence boost. He thrusts faster, more vigorously. Pipit seems to really enjoy this. Then, Link takes it up a notch.

He tentatively licks the head, and quickly desists when Pipit notices, blushing.

"Aww. Why'd you stop that?" He asks Link playfully. Link just embarrassedly looks to the side, smiling. "But it still feels really good…" Pipit says, not expecting an answer.

And, after a few moments of contemplation, Link decides to lick Pipit's erection, again. But this time, with a longer, sexier stroke.

"Ahh…" Pipit moans, clearly liking it. Link's filled with joy he can bring Pipit happiness.

Taking it to the next level, the blonde boy engulfs Pipit's member whole. The only response to this was a euphoric moan from Pipit. His breathing becomes shallow as Link traverses up, and then descends. His breaths become louder as Link takes in more.

"Link…!" Pipit needs to stop him before it's too late. The blonde boy sits up, suddenly, not aware of what he did.

"What's wrong…?" He says, abashed, blushing like a maniac, a funny taste lingering in his mouth.

"N—nothing!" Pipit says, cupping the cute boy's face in his hands "You were _amazing_!" He gets in before he pulls Link's face in for a deep kiss. This dissolves any embarrassment Link had before.

A few moments in to the kiss, Pipit asks something.

"But…umm…" He starts off, large hands still holding Link's delicately adorable face. "Can I…" Pipit's redness increasing in intensity "Uhh…" Now, he just sounds like an idiot. "Y'know…"

"Oh, shut up." Link says playfully. "Yeah, you can." Looking at a grateful Pipit, Link can't help but wonder if it was the right decision to let Pipit do what he is about to.

"Thanks…" He says to Link, absolutely elated. He gives the blonde boy a quick kiss before getting up and opening his bedside drawer, bringing out a clear tube. The sight unnerves Link a bit, but excites him as well.

Grinning joyfully, Pipit walks over to Link, placing a teaspoon of the gel on his fingertips. He leans in for another sweet kiss, hand propping him up over Link.

"Are you ready?" Pipit asks him in between the kiss.

_Ready as I'll ever be…_Link nervously thinks but a "Yeah…" is all that comes out.

"Okay, lean back." Pipit tenderly says to his lover, gently pushing Link's chest down so that he lies on his back, one knee held skyward by Pipit's hand.

The older knight tentatively brings one gelled fingertip to Link. The touch sends shivers up Link's spine, causing him to blush crimson, his hands strongly grasping the bed sheets.

After glancing at an exposed Link, Pipit gently inserts. A sound comes from the younger boy, whether good or bad, Pipit does not know. Still, he proceeds deeper, casting glances at Link every other moment to make sure he's okay.

It is neither pleasurable nor painful for Link, simply a bit uncomfortable. His eyes closed, he tries to relax, but with a gorgeous Pipit lusting over him, he fails miserably.

But then, with a tiny stroke from Pipit's finger, a pang of exhilaration fills Link instantaneously. The younger boy grunts in euphoria, tensing all of his muscles, Pipit clearly notices. The older boy palpates the spot, giving Link full satisfaction, forcing the golden-haired boy to arch his back in delight, a moan escaping his mouth.

"You like that?" Pipit asks seductively, bringing his face tantalizingly close to Link's, the ecstatic boy's chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Yes…" He breathes out deeply, looking at Pipit with dreamy eyes. Then, he grasps Pipit's hair from both sides and pulls his face in for a passionate kiss, eventually breaking it to let out another lustfully loud moan.

"Pipit," Link tries to say between his deep breaths "I'm ready." He looks into Pipit's eyes, which suddenly begin to brighten up. A smile forming on his lips.

"Ar—are you sure?" He hesitantly asks Link, although elated. He gradually slows down his movements.

"Yeah…" Link definitively says, catching his breath.

"Okay." Pipit complies gladly. Placing Link's knees upward to get a better vantage point. Holding his lover's ankle in one hand, while holding another, throbbing, extremity of his own in the other, he directs it forward. Link's heart begins to race.

And then, Pipit enters, but barely, into the blushing boy. Slowly, he gains confidence and explores deeper within, giving him instant gratification.

Link, so exposed, hides his scarlet face with his hands in embarrassment, his eyes closed shut. Pipit, taking notice, bends down to move those hands tenderly to the side, revealing an almost frightened Link.

"Hey…" Pipit says consolingly. "Don't be scared…" Affection resonates within his voice, his worried expression etched on his face. He lovingly kisses the nervous boy in a passionate embrace, coordinated with his thrusts.

Link, once rigid and uncertain, melts into Pipit's warm caresses, wrapping his arms around his lover, ecstasy filling him.

"Ahh…" Link moans, Pipit's actions exciting more and more sounds out of him. "Don't stop, Pipit." Link barely gets out before a noise of pleasure forces its way out of him, encouraging Pipit to confidently advance within the golden-haired boy.

Lips locked, and euphoria coursing through them, the two knights relish each other's every movement. Every kiss. Every sensation.

Pipit's motions become more unstable and aquiver. Feeling Link's skin in every conceivable way, he breathes loudly on the younger boy's lips.

"Link!" He yelps to him, ready to release, every thrust increasing in velocity. "I'm…" He inhales shakily, "Gonna…" his breaths louder and louder.

Link can barely contain his emotions, a new pang of wonderful sensations hitting him with every one of Pipit's movements. He lies, grasping Pipit's back desperately for something to keep him on this world with.

And with a shudder, Pipit lets out a scream of pleasure, bringing Link over the brink of sexual ecstasy. Pipit collapses on top of Link's chest, both panting.

Then the brunette inches close to Link's neck. Delicately placing a kiss up and up, until softly planting one on his lover's lips. They look contently at one another, Pipit resting his chin upon Link's chest.

The older knight playfully licks Link's right nipple, causing a grin to form on the younger knight's face. They laugh warmly.

"You might as well have just broadcasted to the whole sky how good I made you feel." Pipit says cockily, a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up." Link says playfully, smiling as well, "I wasn't that loud…" slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Wanna go get cleaned up?" Pipit asks Link. "We can lock the bath room…only us." He says seductively, an eyebrow cocked at a satisfied and blushing Link.

"Yeah," The blonde boy replies "That'll be good." They kiss quickly and get up from their positions, picking up their scattered clothes and tentatively peaking out the door for any signs of life.

"Coast is clear." Pipit nonchalantly says, walking out and up the stairs baring all. On the other hand, Link cautiously tiptoes across the hall, looking back and forth, following Pipit with his clothes bundled in front of his crotch.

As they traverse the stairs and walk down the hallway stark naked, Link can't help but muse over how his life has changed. Pipit and he are now intimate, and Link wouldn't have it any other way.

Caught staring at Pipit's muscular butt, he gets a sexy look from Pipit, who decides to give Link the best show he can, winking at him after a flex of his gluteus maximus.

Rolling his eyes, Link catches up to Pipit at the bath room door.

"What are you waiting for?" Link asks why Pipit doesn't open the door, he doesn't like being so exposed in public.

Then Pipit grabs his waist and brings him close, kissing him with closed eyes. After a few seconds of bliss, he breaks it.

"Nothing…" He answers Link, making him slightly annoyed, but warm inside all the same.

The older knight then opens the door and proceeds inside, the younger knight following, to do Goddess knows what inside.

* * *

Yaay! I feel so accomplished finishing my first fan fiction. And at one in the morning! No, really. It's one in the morning. Oh well, I'm still pretty happy. Thank all of you, readers, for reviewing, enjoying, and waiting on me.


End file.
